what happened to us?
by Suituup
Summary: He wonders when their relationship or whatever they had, began to crumble. He tries to fix it, but she won't let him. Puck/Quinn.


Little one-shot. A new Trouble chapter should be up soon. Thank you for reading. Starts after Sexy.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

She hates it when he looks at her during Glee practice. Every time their gaze meet, she looks down before it gets too intense. She often laughs at whatever Finn's says whenever he's looking and she is satisfied when a look of jealousy crosses his face.

When she gets up to leave the room once practice is over, he checks her out and whistles. She spins around and glares at him. She hates that smirk.

* * *

She is standing at her locker one day, placing her history book back between her math book and her chemistry book. She looks at herself in the mirror that is stuck to her locker door and after checking that her make up is still flawless, she shuts the locker closed. The person standing against the locker next to her startles her. He's wearing that boyish smirk and has his arms crossed over his shoulders and one of his eyebrow is lifted up.

"Noah," she acknowledges, trying to ignore him. "What are you doing here?"

"Jesus," he says and straightens up a bit. "Since when do you call me Noah? Only Berry calls me that."

"I call you Noah if I want to. It is your real name after all," Quinn says before a light snicker passes through her slightly opened lips, "Why am I even here, talking to you?"

She starts to walk away then, her bag on her shoulder, when he runs up to her and prevents her from going anywhere by standing in front of her. He can smell her shampoo from where he's standing and it makes him remember the time where she has lived with him for a month and her shampoo scent lingered in the bathroom and in the hall hours after she had got out.

Coco. He has never admitted it, but he loves that scent.

"Damn it Puck, what is your problem?" she almost shouts, but whispers instead, not wanting to draw every other student eyes to them. The smirk that has faded from his lips just a few seconds earlier re-appears on his lips and she feels sick. She's just called him Puck by habit and she knows that's what has made him smirk.

"So, where did that hickey really come from?" he asks, his eyes traveling to the purple mark which is now almost invisible on her neck. He can't help it, he's jealous of who ever put his lips on her. He figures it's Finn, but he wants to hear it from her.

"Aren't you with Lauren?" she asks, her amber eyes narrowing just the slightest. Puck rolls his eyes and shrugs.

"Nah, just a fling."

"Right," Quinn says. She soothes her dress and Puck's eyes are on her cleavage. He can't help himself; she's freakin' _hot_.

"You're fucking hot babe." he says, licking his lips as he does so, his eyes still wandering on her breasts. Quinn feels anger radiate inside her and before she knows what she's doing, her hand has already risen and collided with his cheek.

"I hate you." She spits out, then she looks him up and down _Bitchy Quinn Fabray_ style with her hand on her hip and walks away. He holds his cheek in his hand for a few seconds, a little bit stunned by his actions. The he turns around and shouts after her,

"I love you too!"

* * *

"Hey, Puck!" she calls during one afternoon when they have just got out from Glee practice. He smirks as he turns around, because she's finally caved. He's Puckasaurus after all; no chick can resist him.

"Well hello, Quinn. Want some Puckasaurus?"

"Ew," she says. "You remember that hickey?"

He frowns. "Yeah."

"It was from Finn. You know, your best friend. He gave it to me when we were making out on my bed, just before we had sex."

He swallows hard and feels as if she has slapped him on the cheek, _again_. It's her turn to smirk now, and she pats his cheek before walking away.

* * *

They are in Spanish on their next period and Mr. Schuester is speaking but Puck doesn't really care, he prefers throwing paper balls around with Mike, who's sitting not far away from Quinn. He throws a paper and it lands right on top of Quinn's book.

She turns around and glares at him and he wears a sheepish smile on his face.

"You are such a moron." she says. "I hate you, Puckerman."

He kind of likes it when she insults him. At least she _talks_ to him.

* * *

Mr. Schuester has asked the Glee kids to perform the soundtrack of a movie. He spends hours on iTunes to find the perfect song.

When Mr. Schue tels him it's his turn, he gets up and takes his guitar, his fingers wracking on the rough cords as he begins to sing.

Quinn can not believe that he's singing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' from Lion King. He's barely sung the first sentence that she knows what it song it is. He's looking at her and she blushes, dipping her head. His gaze skips over to Rachel and she feels a rush of jealousy radiating through her as she watches the brunette give Puck a beaming smile. After the song ends, everyone applauses, though the other guys find it weird that Puck has just sung a love song.

"Great, Puck. Surprising choice but great nonetheless," Mr. Schuester says, clapping his hand onto Puck's shoulder. He takes his seat back after setting his guitar down, winking at her when he walks past her chair. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

When Glee is over, she is the last one to come out of the room. She's shuffling through her bag, looking for her car keys when she hears a clear of the throat. She straightens up, pulling the blonde strays of hair away from her eyes and looks at Puck who's leaning against the corridor wall, holding out the black keys of her car.

"Why do you have them?" she spits out, her brows knitting together in confusion and in anger. Puck smirks and walks to her, juggling with her keys.

"You know what day it is today, right?" he asks, dipping his hands into his pockets. She awkwardly shifts her weight on her heels and looks down. She remembers a year ago when he felt Beth kick for the first time. She has never imagined that he remembered too.

"Of course I know," she answers. He sees her wipe a tear at the corner of her eyes, preventing it from falling on her cheek. "Why would ask me that? I don't want to talk about it, and I surely don't want to talk about it with you. I hate you, for what you did to me a year and a half ago. You and your fucking wine coolers. I just wish I had never trusted you."

She snatches the keys from his hand and walks away, leaving him to curse under his breath and wish he didn't bring the subject up.

* * *

"I'm sorry, alright?" he tells her when they walk to Spanish.

"Oh my God, Noah Puckerman _apologizes_ for his mistakes. Should I tape it?" Quinn says bitterly, glaring at him before walking into the class room.

* * *

They have won Regionals. Everyone is so happy and celebrating. She should be, too. But she can't stop thinking about how went the last Regionals for her. She gave birth to her baby girl. Her baby girl that she gave up two days afterward.

There's a heavy pain that won't leave her chest and she finds it difficult to breath. Tears have threatened to fall all day long but she held it together during the competition. Now she sits on the bus, alone because she doesn't feel like celebrating. They are mid-way back home and her gaze is fixed to the window, watching Ohio landscapes. She doesn't know if she will ever get to get out of this freaking state. She doesn't want to marry Finn, or be a real estate agent in Lima.

She's on the verge of tears when she feels the sit next to her dip. She quickly glances at the person next to her and isn't surprised when she sees it's Puck. She turns back to the window and tries to discreetly wipe her tears, which he notices.

"You are _allowed_ to cry, you know?" he says, grazing her arm with his hand. She shrugs it away and closes her eyes, a few tears escaping from the corners.

"Can we not, talk about this please?"

"Why not?"

"Because it _hurts_," Quinn snaps. "It hurts to know that I wasn't there when she took her first step, I wasn't there when she said her first word, I wasn't there when she laughed for the first time."

"I know,"

"And it hurts to look at you because I see her in you."

"I _know_,"

Quinn bites down on her bottom lip to keep the sobs from escaping and not to alert everyone else on the bus. "Can you just go, please?"

"No." he says firmly. She looks at him curiously and then another flow of tears fill her already blood-shot eyes. He takes her in his arms then, pulling her onto his lap and she buries her head in the crook of hi neck when silent sobs wrack through her body. He rubs circles on her back and tries to hold it together; for her.

* * *

"Hey, Puck?" Quinn whispers in the middle of the night. They are in his room, she's staying over because she doesn't want to go home and see her mom. He's taken his air mattress and he's sleeping on the floor after insisting that Quinn take the bed.

"Yeah?" he whispers back, squinting his eyes to make out her form through the darkness.

"Thank you," she reaches out to take his hand into hers. He squeezes, and then intertwine their fingers together. He holds her hand, his thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand until he hears her breath deepen.

* * *

"Beth!" he hears in the corridor while he's shuffling through his locker one morning. His heart skips a beat, and he spins around quickly to see who said that. He doesn't, but instead his eyes catch sight of Quinn who has too, turned around. She's frozen on her spot though, barely blinking and he is sure tears are filling her amber eyes.

The blonde girl slams her locker shut and runs to the nearest bathroom. Finn is right after her, wondering what is going on. It takes a lot in Puck not to go there and comfort her, because he knows how to do it.

He sees her at Glee rehearsal a while after; she's a mess but nobody dares to ask her what's wrong. It's been a month since her last break down but he knows she's not okay. Of course she's not. When Finn sings a Kiss song nearing the end of the lesson, she can't hold it anymore and excuses herself before fleeing from the room as fast as she can. Finn is too stunned by her outburst to do anything and Puck almost rolls his eyes, then walks out the door after her.

"Quinn!" he shouts through the hall, quickening his pace to catch her up. She can't breath, her sobs are too deep and her chest is heaving. "Hey, hey." he says, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"It's too hard, I can't do this," she mumbled into his shirt, her body shaking. "I want to see her, I miss her so much."

"I know," he whispers in her hair where he placed a firm kiss earlier. "I miss her too."

* * *

She and Finn are Prom Queen and King. He's jealous; he wishes it was at Finn's spot. But he's kind of happy to see her smile. He knows it isn't a true smile because she has been through so much in the last few weeks, but at least she smiles.

He watches them dance their King and Queen dance while he is nursing a glass of coke, his teeth are clenched and his eyes are sending daggers to Finn. When they are finished, everyone applauses and Quinn lifts herself to give Finn a light kiss on the cheek.

Rachel asks Finn to dance with her and Puck rolls his eyes when he actually agrees. She sees Quinn out the corner of his eye and walks to her. "Wanna dance?"

She looks up to him and shrugs. "Why not."

He takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor, pulling her body to his as he hooks an arm around her slim waist. Hers wrap around his neck and she rests her head on his shoulder. When the song ends, he pulls away and can't help himself; he presses his lips to the apple of her cheek before walking away.

* * *

Finn is back with Rachel now. He wonders if this was planned all along just to hurt Quinn or not. She isn't sad though, she just acts casual. He's talking to Mike one morning, who has his locker almost next to Quinn's and when she opens hers, he can make out the picture of her, she and Beth, the day of her birth on her locker door. He swallows thickly, because this one photo brings back so much memories that he isn't ready to deal with.

_"Did you love me?" _

_"Yes...especially now." _

He shakes his head and pulls the memories away from his mind. He watches as Quinn shuts her locker and when she walks past him, their gaze meet and she gives him a small smile. He winks at her, a blush immediately spreading over her cheeks. He smirks and turns around, watching her hips swaying as she walks away.

* * *

He starts sending her texts, once in a while. She keeps her phone in her locker during classes and during lunch break she checks her new messages.

The messages he sends her are for the most useless, but sometimes they make her heart beat harder in her chest.

_My house, 8 pm. _

She knows she shouldn't go, but she does anyway. She can't help it.

* * *

When she gets there, he's dressed in black jeans and a grey button down shirt. She bits down hard on her bottom lip because he looks so damn good.

"What's this exactly?" she asks, knowing he's aware that she's talking about their secret rendez-vous.

He rubs the back of his neck and looks down. "Um, a date?"

She laughs and he takes her hand, leading her to his truck. He opens the door for her as a true gentleman and pays for dinner. He doesn't kiss her when he drops her off because he's afraid she's going to run away.

So she does. She stands on the tip of her toes and presses her lips to his chastely.

_(She tries to ignore the fireworks going off in the pit of her stomach.) _

* * *

They don't talk to each other for three days, simply because they don't get the opportunity. They text until late at night and one morning she opens her locker and finds a daisy on top of her Spanish book with a little note attached to it.

_Miss you._

She kind of likes his romantic side.

* * *

He walks past her in the main corridor while he's talking with Finn and they are late for football practice. He holds up a finger to his mate, telling him to hold on and he makes a bee line to her, kisses her cheek swiftly and winks at her.

A deep blush creeps upon her cheek and she tries to steady her racing heart.

She shouldn't care, it's not as if they are a _couple_.

_

* * *

_

Quinn gets a vocal message from Shelby a month later. The woman tells her that she wants them to see Beth. Quinn finds it weird at first, because she doesn't understand why Shelby would want them to see her daughter. She hesitates for a moment but then her eyes fall on the little wrapped present she was wanting to send to Beth for her birthday.

"Shelby asked me if we wanted to see Beth," Quinn says one morning, standing near her locker. Puck closes his locker and turns to her.

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything yet," Quinn replies. He takes her hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze, his thumb running over her knuckles.

"Do you want to?" he asks.

"Yes," she says without hesitating. He leans down and kisses her lips lightly. It's the first time he kisses her in front of anyone else."D-do you?"

"More than anything."

* * *

They stay with Beth for two hours. They laugh together and Beth is starting to babble some things and pointing and even laughing a little. They play with the toys they have gotten for her and Shelby takes a few pictures before giving them some privacy.

Beth is sitting on Quinn's lap, laying against her chest as she sucks on her thumb while her other hand plays with Quinn's curls. Quinn kisses her forehead and inhales her baby scent as she closes her eyes, a tears escaping down her cheek. She quickly wipes it and takes a shaky breath before they both place Beth back into her crib and kiss her goodbye.

"You okay?" he asks Quinn as they walk to his truck. She turns to him, her amber eyes glazing and her bottom lip quivering. She takes a deep breath and leans into his side.

"I will be."

* * *

They lose Nationals. Vocal Adrenaline has won again. Rachel is a bit depressed and the ride on the bus is silent, but Puck doesn't really care that they have lost. Sure, he's disappointed but he gets to sit next to Quinn on the bus, and he loves the way she rests her head on his shoulder when she falls asleep.

* * *

It's the last day of school, their last day of junior year. They have only one year left before they graduate and Puck is going to do everything not to end up being a Lima loser. He and Quinn are still non-exclusive but she doesn't date anybody and, curiously, he doesn't sleep with any girl.

He thinks there's something wrong with him for a moment because he has never not wanted to have sex. Then it tilts. He doesn't really want to admit it but he's in love. He catches sight of her clearing her locker and takes large steps toward her.

"Hey," he says, grazing her arm with his hand. She turns to him and smiles lightly, before raising an eyebrow, "I love you."

"Puck..." Quinn draws out, swallowing.

"No, no. I do. And I know I'm not the most sensitive guy you know and that I have a hard time expressing my feelings, and being romantic and shit but hear me out, please?" Quinn nods her head and he takes her hand in his. "I don't want any other girls. Rachel, Santana, Lauren, I don't give a fuck about 'em. They are just friends. I want you. I wanna be with you, no one else," he stops and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I didn't sleep with anyone because I didn't want to anymore. Who would ever thought that Puckasaurus would ever not want to have sex with a random girl? It's because he loves Quinnzilla."

"You're such a dork," Quinn says and pats his blushes and hangs his head. "Well guess Quinnzilla will give Puckasaurus a chance. Oh Gosh, I can't talk like that."

Puck hooks his arm around her waist and lifts her up, causing her to shriek before he crashes his lips onto her. They are in the middle of the hall way, everyone is staring at them and it's so cliché.

_(She loves it.)

* * *

_**fin.**


End file.
